<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Shadows and Beasts by capnjacksparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779311">Of Shadows and Beasts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnjacksparrow/pseuds/capnjacksparrow'>capnjacksparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Shadows and Beasts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon &amp; Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnjacksparrow/pseuds/capnjacksparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wirt and Greg return back from the Unknown, an unexpected visitor shows up to torment Wirt: the Beast has somehow gotten through too. Wirt must journey back into the Unknown to get rid of him, but will he succeed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Shadows and Beasts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Of Shadows and Beasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Wirt opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a blinding, white light. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, then shut them again. He wanted to ignore everything and sleep. He was so, so tired and his whole body ached, no doubt from the effort it took to get Greg and his frog out from the pond. A familiar voice broke through the fog obscuring his mind, however, calling out to him persistently.</p><p>„Wirt! Wirt, can you hear me?”</p><p>„Just lemme sleep, m'tired.” Wirt mumbled, and got jabbed in the side in response.</p><p>„Wake up, Wirt!”</p><p>„Ow! Let me be!” Wirt yelped, slapping the poking hand away. He forced himself to open his eyes again. „Where am I?”</p><p>„In the hospital,” it was Sara who talked to him, he realized that now. He suddenly felt awful for slapping her hand away.</p><p>„The hospi... tal...?” he croaked out and sat up, rubbing his face. „Where's Greg? Is he okay?”</p><p>„Yeah, he's fine. He's telling everyone you saved him and his frog.” Sara managed a small smile. „How are you feeling?”</p><p>„Like I've been through hell, honestly.” Wirt sighed and flopped back down against the pillows of the bed. „From what I saw, I probably went through hell or purgatory or something.”</p><p>„Yeah, about that...” Sara's smile faded away and an expression of concern took its place. „Greg told me all about your adventures. Wirt, is this true? Or did he just make it up? He mentioned a Beatrice you met, and a beast you fought...”</p><p>„I... I don't know.” Wirt bit his lower lip. „I mean it seemed real...”</p><p> <b> And now everyone will think you've gone crazy.</b> A deep voice called out and Wirt turned to face its source. The Beast was lurking in the corner of the room, menacing as ever.</p><p>„Oh shut up!” Wirt groaned and threw his pillow at the Beast. It passed right through him and the Beast laughed at Wirt's attempt.</p><p>
  <b>It will take more than that to get rid of me.</b>
</p><p>„Who are you talking to?” Sara asked, brows furrowed.</p><p>„The Beast! He's right there!” Wirt pointed into the corner.</p><p>„Wirt, there's nothing there...”</p><p>„But... but you must see it too...” Wirt looked in that direction again and sure enough, the Beast was still there.</p><p>„What is it we're supposed to see?” A doctor asked, entering the room.</p><p>„He says there's something in the corner.” Sara replied. „But we don't see anything.”</p><p>„I see.” the doctor nodded. „Young lady, would you give us some privacy? I must speak with the patient about this.”</p><p>„Yes... of course. Come on, Greg, we'll get you a snack from the buffet. Let's give your brother and the doctor some time alone.”</p><p>„Okay!” Greg said excitedly and followed Sara outside.</p><p>„So,” the doctor cleared his throat, and turned to Wirt again. „How does this thing you see looks like?”</p><p>„He's called the Beast.” Wirt explained. „He looks... like a shadow, with antlerns and glowing eyes. I don't know what he's doing here or how did he end up here.”</p><p>„Hm,” the doctor nodded. „And did he show up prior to this?”</p><p>„No... I mean, yes, just not here...”</p><p>„Wirt, I think it's best we get you transferred to the psychiatric ward.” the doctor looked concerned too. Why did everyone give him that look? And the psych ward? He's not crazy!</p><p>„But why? I'm not insane!” Wirt protested.</p><p>„No, you're not, but you need help.” the doctor stated. „Come on, follow me. The psych ward is on the 3rd floor, I'll take you there.”</p><p>„But...”</p><p>„Wirt, if you protest, we'll have to use force to get you there. You don't want that, do you?”</p><p>„... no.” Wirt sighed and stood up. „Lead the way.”</p><p>„That's better.” the doctor said and led Wirt out of the room and to the elevators. Soon they were on the third floor, in front of a pair of locked doors. The doctor knocked on the glass, and soon a nurse came and let them inside. He locked the doors behind them and Wirt shivered. This is a locked ward. What am I doing here?</p><p>„This way,” the doctor said and led Wirt into a small room which looked like an office. „Dr. Steiner, I've brought a new patient. He's hallucinating, but he didn't show any symptoms prior to falling into a pond, or so he says.”</p><p>„Alright, we'll take it from there, you may leave.” Dr. Steiner nodded and after the doctor left, he turned to Wirt. „What's your name?”</p><p>„Wirt,”</p><p>„Alright, Wirt.” Dr. Steiner turned to face his computer and typed something into a document he just opened. „So, these hallucinations... what do you see?”</p><p>„I see... the Beast,” Wirt gulped. „A tall shadow, with antlers and glowing eyes. He tells me mean things.”</p><p>„Such as?”</p><p>„Such as I've gone mad, no one will believe me when I talk about him.”</p><p>„Hmm.” Dr. Steiner nodded, and typed some more. „Previous history of mental illness?”</p><p>„No, I mean, I've never been diagnosed with anything...”</p><p>„Thoughts or actions of self-harm?”</p><p>„W-well... just thoughts.”</p><p>„Alright.” the doctor finished typing and turned to face Wirt again. „Nurse Daniels will show you to your room.”</p><p>„Come on Wirt, this way.” said nurse put a hand on Wirt's shoulder and led him down the corridor and into a room with two beds. „You'll have a roommate. He's called Nathaniel.”</p><p>„Hi,” Nathaniel waved at them, sitting up in bed. „What's your name?”</p><p>„Wirt.”</p><p>„I'm Nathaniel but you can call me Nat.” the boy said, he didn't look older than Wirt himself.</p><p>„Okay... Nat.”</p><p>„First time here, huh? What are you in for?”</p><p>„Nathaniel, don't make your new roommate upset.” Daniels warned. „Wirt, go get some rest now. You'll be woken up by 6 am in the morning.”</p><p>„A-alright.” Wirt nodded and climbed into bed. The nurse left, turning off the lights on his way out.</p><p>„So, what you in for?” Nat asked again.</p><p>„Hallucinations.” Wirt replied, deciding to be honest about it. „And uh, you?”</p><p>„I tried to commit suicide.” Nat said, as if it was natural. He didn't seem to be phased by where he was and why was he there. „But I'm doing better now.”</p><p>„Is it bad here?”</p><p>„No, just boring.” Nat flopped back down on his pillows. „Get some sleep, Wirt. We'll have to wake up soon.”</p><p>„Alright...” Wirt doubted he could fall asleep, but as soon as his head hit the pillows, he did. He was more exhausted than he realized.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just take your meds, you'll be fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wirt's first day at the psych ward - sorry it's a bit short, the next chapter will be hopefully longer! Also, this is partially based on personal experiences, so it was a little difficult to write, which might explain why is it short... sorta.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 6 am, an alarm buzzed through the air. Wirt groaned and covered his head with his pillow. „Don't wanna get up...” he muttered.</p>
<p>„Wake up!” Nat launched his own pillow at Wirt and hit him on the back with it. „The doctor's coming. If you're lucky, you might get released to outpatient care. I mean, you didn't hurt yourself.”</p>
<p>„Ow, fine!” Wirt huffed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. „You think so? I don't fancy being locked up here for long.”</p>
<p>„Maybe they'll let you leave after a few days.” Nat shrugged. „After all, you're just seeing things. Maybe you just need meds.”</p>
<p>„Uh-huh, let's hope for that.” Wirt nodded, then looked up as a doctor and a bunch of nurses entered the room.</p>
<p>„So, you're the newcomer – Wirt, right?” the doctor asked. „You're in for hallucinating and thoughts of self-harm.”</p>
<p>„Y-yeah,” Wirt stammered, clearly nervous. „But I didn't uh, hurt myself.”</p>
<p>„Good, good.” the doctor checked something on the paper in his hands. „And how are you feeling?”</p>
<p>„Better, I guess. I don't see anything now. I mean, not hallucinating at the moment.”</p>
<p>„That's good news for you,” the doctor nodded. „We'll prescribe you medicines and keep you for a few days of observation. If nothing happens during those few days, you'll be released to outpatient care.”</p>
<p>„That's – that's all? Whew,” Wirt clearly looked relieved. „I'm glad – I mean, I thought I'll be here for weeks.”</p>
<p>„No, my lad, just a few days.” the doctor gave Wirt an encouraging smile. „You're in good hands here.”</p>
<p>„Y-yeah, uh, thanks.” Wirt stammered.</p>
<p>„Breakfast is in a few. Once you're done with that, come to the office down the hallway. We'll take your vitals and all that.”</p>
<p>„Okay.” Wirt supressed a yawn, then turned to Nat once the doctor and the nurses left. „They do this every morning? Check on the patients, I mean.”</p>
<p>„Yeah, then we have breakfast, then group therapy.” Nat said. „After group therapy it's lunch, then art therapy, free time until dinner, dinner, then lights out is at 9 pm. During free time you can shower if you like. The bathroom's unlocked, but you need to ask a nurse for shampoo and soap.”</p>
<p>„Any rules I might need to remember?” Wirt asked.</p>
<p>„Yeah, just one.” Nat grinned. „Be quiet and well-behaved and you'll be out in no time. Troublemakers usually get sent to time-out, which means a padded room. You really don't want that – a patient, Annie, ended up there once. She screamed for hours and nobody cared. It was awful.”</p>
<p>„Oh jeez,” Wirt shivered. „That sounds terrible. Thanks for the heads up.”</p>
<p>„No problem.”</p>
<p>„Hey, guys,” A girl with long black curls appeared in the doorway, interrupting the conversation. „Come on, breakfast time.”</p>
<p>„Okay, Annie. Oh yeah, let me introduce you to Wirt, he arrived last night.”</p>
<p>„Hi Annie,” Wirt said, with a shy smile.</p>
<p>„Hey, so you new in here? What are you in for?”</p>
<p>„Hallucinations. Don't know any proper diagnosis yet though.”</p>
<p>„You'll find out soon enough I think. Now, let's go get breakfast. I hope it's not porridge – they can't make it taste good to save their lives.”</p>
<p>„Yuck,” Wirt commented, then followed Annie and Nat to the hall. They lined up to get their breakfast – thankfully it wasn't porridge, it was cereal – then sat down by one of the tables to eat.</p>
<p>„I'm in for a suicide attempt just like Nat,” Annie explained while they ate. „I swallowed a whole bottle of my meds. Not that I'm proud of it in retrospect.”</p>
<p>„Annie, that's not the best topic at the moment.” Nat interjected. „Don't freak Wirt out, he's got enough problems.”</p>
<p>„I'm not freaking out,” Wirt said between two spoonfuls of cereal. „I'm just feeling sorry, I guess. I mean, that's awful...”</p>
<p>„Nah, I'm fine now. I've been in for almost a month now and I feel much better. I might get released soon.”</p>
<p>„That's good news,” Wirt finished his cereal, then stood up. „I'll be right back. Doc told me they need to take my vitals and stuff.”</p>
<p>„Yeah, see ya Wirt. And don't worry, you'll be fine.”</p>
<p>„Thanks,” Wirt said, then walked down to the doctor's office at the end of the hallway. Taking his vitals was uneventful, and he got asked a handful of questions about what he saw, heard, and the like.</p>
<p>„Sounds like you have schizophrenia.” The doctor then said. „Don't worry, it's treatable with the right medication. You'll feel just fine after taking them for a while.”</p>
<p>„That's all?”</p>
<p>„Yes, lad.” the doctor nodded. „Now, go back to your room, you'll get your medicines soon.”</p>
<p>The rest of the day passed almost uneventful, although two girls got into an argument during group therapy and one of them was escorted to 'time-out' for punching the other girl, but other than that, nothing happened. During art therapy, Wirt sat next to Nat and wondered what he could draw, he had no idea until a nurse suggested he'd draw what he saw when hallucinating.</p>
<p>„That might be helpful, you know.” the nurse suggested. „It can help you better process what you face.”</p>
<p>„Okay,” Wirt nodded and grabbed a black oil pastel, then started a drawing of the Beast. Once he was done, he showed it to Nat and Annie.</p>
<p>„Mate, that's freaky,” Nat commented.</p>
<p>„Yeah, it's kinda scary.” Annie shivered a little. „And he's the one not leaving you be?”</p>
<p>„Yeah,” Wirt admitted. „He's called the Beast. I'm... I'm not sure if he's real or if it's all in my head.”</p>
<p>„I think it's just a hallucination, Wirt.” Annie offered, trying to console the boy. „It'll go away. Just take your meds...”</p>
<p>Yeah, Wirt thought. Just take your meds and all will be fine, hopefully...</p>
<p>… but the Beast had other ideas, as he was about to soon find out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>